


It's Too Late

by Ostin



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostin/pseuds/Ostin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kurt it felt like a mistake, but for Blaine it was a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Over Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B.

**Kurt's POV**

Blaine and I have been together for 7 years, I thought we were going to last forever. He was my first and I still want him to be my last. It's just felt like I'm missing something in my life. Everyone around us think that we are getting married, even my Dad.

Everything we did together became a routine. I want to feel something new, and I know if I didn't talk about this with him, it might get worse. 

I got everything I wanted all my life, I should feel happy and satisfied but I can't for there is one thing I needed to do. The sound of footsteps coming behind me had distracted me from thinking about these things that has been hunting me for the past months.

"Hey," Blaine distracted me from my thoughts as he gives me a kiss.

I would miss this. His simple touch and gestures to make me feel loved and admired. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he loosen up his tie and rolled up his sleeves. 

"What are we making for dinner?" He questioned me as he opened up the fridge. 

Still he got no response from me. As I stared at him, I start remembering everything from his simple gestures and mannerism and how he look that night. For I might not be able to see him for he might hate me. 

I took a deep breath and told him the thing that has been bugging me for months.

"I think we should see other people" I said softly.

He stopped rummaging around the fridge and he looked at me with bewildered expression. 

I got no response from him, after dropping that famous cliché for breaking up. 

"Blaine." I said pleadingly, I want him to get mad at me for doing this, for destroying us.

"That's what you got for the 7 years we have?" He uttered sarcastically. 

"What do you want me to say?" I replied defensively as I looked at him. 

"What do you want me to do!" He shouted at me as he stared at me. He was clenching his fist, trying not to break down. 

"Please, let's talk about this. I don't want you to hate me. Blaine, please." 

"You know I could never hate you." He whispered. Hearing those things breaks me, as I started crying.

"Why now?"  

"I can't see you stuck with me."

He laughs sarcastically at my comment. 

"Maybe it's the other way around, maybe you can't see yourself stuck with me."

I did not respond, I stared at Blaine he looked exhausted and sad. He was taking deep breaths, like he's calming his self.

"So I am right, you don't want to get stuck with me."

"We have been each other's first, don't you want to experience other's company?" I asked irritatingly.

"Being each other's first is what makes it special." He interjected.

"Maybe it isn't special for me anymore." I avoided his eyes as I said these words. I start walking towards our bedroom. 

"That's bullshit!" he swears loudly, as he followed me. Blaine rarely talk like this. Between the two of us, he is more impatient and he easily gets mad. But he rarely curses. Probably it is because he studied at Dalton where students were thought to be respectful and well mannered.

"Blaine, please"

"I followed you here because I know we will work out!" He told me as he begins to cry. 

"We are not the same person we used to be back in high school, it's been 7 years we can't keep doing this." I was on the verge of crying also. I didn't know that break up will be messy just like this.

"You're not sure if you still loves me, does it? It's the real reason for this break up." He frustratingly searched his bag and got a red box.

"I feel like an idiot now, you know that?" He sat across me while holding the box.

I was watching him closely, careful not to make this break up harder than it was. He was shaking, I want to hold him and comfort him. But I can't. 

"Remember last November when I told you I'm having a business conference in Chicago for 2 days? I lied, I was in Ohio that time asking for Burt's blessing in marrying you. But I think it doesn't matter now, looked like you've decided about our relationship." Blaine throws box in the nearest thrash can then he looked at me, the same look he had given me when I was ignoring him because of the pressure in getting into NYADA while were in high school. 

"Maybe we stopped trying for our relationship, and maybe you were right we both had changed. I can't make you happy anymore. So here it is, the freedom that you want. I just hope the best for you; and I promised that you'll never see me like this again. And if time comes you have someone new when our lives crossed again I'll be happy for you." We're both in tears as Blaine said these things.

With that Blaine silently leaves our flat. I can't help but cried, I know I shouldn't ask for this but I did. And he gives it to me even it hurts him like hell.

**Blaine's POV**

I don't know where to go when I left the flat. My mind was clouded by a lot of things, the reason he's been cold to me was because he wanted to break up with me. He falls out of love with me. How did it happen? As I can remember were in love and in good terms but he suddenly changed treating me. There's no more goodbye or hello kiss, cuddle before sleeping or having dinner together. Whenever I tried to touch him he would push me in way that I wouldn't suspect anything, like he was tired or not in the mood. I thought it was because of the stress he have in his career, but I was wrong.

**End of POV**

 

Blaine left after the fight with Kurt, he was now sitting quietly at the park it was 2 am and there are few people around.

He started to cry again knowing that the 7 years they shared together ended like that. Ended because Kurt had fall out of love with him. He didn't know what to do but he's sure he needed to get out of that place, he can't blame Kurt for not loving him anymore. Kurt's right, people changed. He keeps asking his self what he did for Kurt to make that decision.

At 4 am he went home to pack his things, he silently arrange his clothes and boxed the other things. He'll pick it up when Kurt's not at home. He decided to check in a hotel for the meantime while he talked with his dad about the apartment he had given him when he went to New York.

At 6 am Blaine finished packing, and writes a letter for Kurt then he left.

At 9 am Kurt woke up expecting to find a cuddly Blaine but then realize what happened between them. He went in the living room to find a letter addressed to him.

_"Kurt,_

_I am sorry if I did something that made you fall out of love with me and sorry if I'm not the guy you needed anymore. I still love you despite all of this, but I can't force you to love me again so I'm letting you go. I hope you'll find the right guy that you need and love." –Blaine_

After reading the letter he didn't know what to feel. Sadness because he had hurt the most wonderful guy he had ever met or regret because he ask for a break up with the guy who had been with him throughout his ups and downs and the guy who love him despite his imperfections.

He goes to the kitchen for a cup of coffee which made him remember Blaine preparing their breakfast even he's running late for work.

He saw stack of boxes at the hallway it must be Blaine's.

When he saw their closet he opened the other side to find it empty. His boyfriend's clothes were no longer there, Blaine left for good and it's because of him.

At 1 pm, Blaine came back to pick up his remaining things, Kurt's in class up to 4 pm so he knows he can take things slow, just to memorize everything before leaving it all behind.

He saw their picture in the living room it was taken on Kurt's high school graduation they both looked happy and satisfied.

After gathering all his things he looks around one last time before putting his keys on the table and leaving the house he shared with Kurt for 7 years. Leaving all the memories he had shared and created with the guy who breaks his heart once again. 

At 5pm, Kurt arrived home he was alone now, there's no music blaring out of their speakers or someone preparing dinner. The stacks of boxes were all gone now and Blaine's personal key of the house was on the table.

That hits Kurt; Blaine's not going back anymore, he knows he should be happy because this is what he wants. But he isn't. 

 

Rachel went to visit him; she's still unaware about what happened about him and Blaine.

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked as they sit on the sofa.

"Blaine's not here" He answered softly, as he holds Blaine's personal key. 

"Why does your place look more spacious now?" His soon to be 'sister in law' asked again.

"Blaine's not coming here anymore." Kurt stated with a shaking voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with him, and he's gone."

"Oh god. Kurt." That's what had Rachel said as she hugs him tight. 

"I don't want the two of us to be tied together, I don't want us to resent each other because I am not sure if I still love him Rachel."

He can see the sadness in Rachel, he knows she expect that they'll end up together but it turned out differently.

"Do you know he's going to propose?"

"You know about that?"

"Finn and I accompanied him in looking for the best ring for you, and we made a promise  not to spill it or drop a hint to you about the proposal." Rachel sighed and holds his hand "I have to tell you this because I am your best friend and I love you. Even I don't know the real reason why you did it, I hope you'll not going to regret this decision and I hope this is what you really want, because that  guy you broke up with is one of a kind. I hope you have good reason Kurt."

"I don't want us to end up hating each other"

"Blaine will never hate you even if this happened. He'll give anything to you even you didn't asked him too."

"I just feel that I lose him permanently and there's no turning back on this. It's all done were through and it was because of me." Kurt was crying as he confessed to Rachel.

He wants to explore New York more without someone holding him back. He wanted to feel what it is like dating someone new, and experiencing things he never have the chance to back in Ohio. 

He never know if Blaine would be able to forgive him or if they would still be friends despite of what happened. But one things for sure, even though he wants to experience new things, there will always be a place in his heart that would somehow regret what he had thrown away. 

 


	2. You Made Me Stronger by Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B.

**Blaine's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since I left our apartment. I've been drunk most of the time after the break up. I'm sober for almost 3 days because I just needed to, even just for myself. I can't continuing ruining my life, that's what I learned after my first break up with Kurt. Sometimes I needed to accept things the way they had turned out in order for me to move on and learned. 

Rachel called me to meet up with her just to catch up. After she heard the break-up from Kurt, she and Finn visited me at the hotel I'm staying at. They had never made me feel they are defending Kurt's side about the break up or my side either. They just want the both of us to be okay with all these changes that has been happening.

I remember mentioning to Rachel that I'm planning on moving back to Chicago or Ohio just to get away from this place. Everything about New York is reminding me about Kurt, because he's the reason why I am here.

_Flashback_

_"Why are you leaving New York? Your career is good, no need to do this." Rachel told me as we drink our wine._

_"New York is not for me, I am glad that dad trusted me with our business here for a while, besides I have no reason in staying here anymore."_

_"I don't know why he did this."  She replied sadly and squeezed my hand._

_"Maybe this is the best for both of us; don't worry about me I'll be okay." I told her with a smile._

Rachel and Finn had supported our relationship and until now they're here with me, even Kurt is Rachel's best friend and Finn is his brother.

I flew back to Ohio to talk with dad about me transferring to Chicago for good.

"Blaine!" My mom called me as she gives me a tight hug, We haven't seen each other since last Christmas.

"Mom" I greeted back and kisses her cheek, beside her was my dad smiling and giving me also a welcome back hug.

Dad and I has been in good terms before I left Ohio, he told me he was sorry for all the things that he did and for not accepting my sexuality. I was crying after dad apologize because I never thought I may hear those sorry and explanation from him. Mom and Cooper was extremely happy after knowing that Dad and me had patched things up.

"Hey, I think you forgot about me!" Cooper shouted from behind and bear hug me.

"Cooper!" I called and tap his back.

"This is great my two boys are back," My mom commented excitedly and continued, "I'll make something special for this unbelievable happening."

Cooper and I barely came home because of our respective jobs and commitments so I am not surprise that we got reaction like this from mom, it's always been her and dad at home.

Dad and I talked about me moving back to Chicago to replace his position as the C.E.O. he's going to retire this coming summer and I am about to take his position. Cooper as always doesn't have any concern in running the business because he is always too busy with his responsibilities in Show business, so Dad asked if I can be the one to continue the Anderson's Enterprises.

That night, sleep won't come in so I decided to go in our backyard to find my brother drinking beers.

"You can't sleep too" Cooper stated as he gives me a bottle.

"Yeah, I just took sleeping pills sometimes so I can sleep."

"What happened?" He seriously asked.

"He wakes up one morning and feels that he didn't love me anymore." I told him without emotion, I can't feel anything anymore, I was numb already to the feeling of Kurt breaking up with me.

"It's impossible; I've seen the two of you it's like you're too strong to break up just like that and for that reason."

"Believe me; I thought it was impossible too. Then I came home one night and all of my dreams of a future with him suddenly shattered right in front of me when he told me that he wants us to see other people." I replied as I drink my first bottle, I looked at my brother and asked, "What about you?"

"Leah and I has been having problems, she keeps asking me when I will commit to her"

Leah was Cooper's girlfriend for 3 years, I saw her thrice when they went together here in Chicago so she can meet the whole Anderson Clan.

"Like marriage?"

"Yup."

"Well, you two have been together for 3 years so I think it is reasonable to asked about marriage. And you're not going to last these long if you're not serious with her."

"I am serious about her, its just marriage is a big thing and a lot can change if I get married. Like my career, it's going to be different." Cooper confessed.

I softly laughed at our situation

"Look at us, one who's willing to commit but been dump by his boyfriend of 7 years and one who's not willing to commit but his girlfriend still stays by his side even there's no clear future for them."

Cooper nodded his head and said "Relationship makes everything complicated."

**Kurt's POV**

"He's gone Kurt." 

"Where?"

"Chicago, he's gone for good. I talked to him last week."

"He gave up New York?"

"He gave up Chicago, Ohio, even Sydney just to be in New York."

I was struck by what Rachel just said, Blaine has been offered to different Universities but in the end he chooses New York, because of me.

Blaine has given and sacrificed enough, and what did I do in return? Break his heart and hurt him like hell.

* * *

**5 years after the painful break up…**

Blaine take over his dad's business making him to achieve one of the youngest business men in Forbes Magazine. He didn't know he'll love the business world but he learned to appreciate and love the world where he belongs now. 

Kurt on the other hand is still a fashion designer and an editor in chief in a magazine in fashion and lifestyle, he's been in a steady relationship for 3 years with a guy name Bryan who's also a businessman. He met him in a party for their company, he could not forget this guy because he's the only person who manages to spill red wine into his expensive clothes, that's where it all started.

He found out that this guy was a gentleman and he loves music even he doesn't have any talent in that area. He was caring in his own way, always showy to what he feels.

Burt met him thrice and the old man as usual gave him the protective father aura making Bryan uncomfortable.

Rachel and Finn got married 3 years ago, you'll be surprise to know that Rachel Berry gives up Broadway and went back home to Ohio with Finn.

He once asked her if she's sure about the decision and without a doubt his sister in law answered her.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure about this? I mean going back to Ohio, really?"_

_"Giving up my New York dream is one of the hardest decision that I ever made, but it's not really what I want Kurt. Yes, I've been over head heels with New York and Broadway while were in high school, but it is different now. I am married to your brother and I want to start a family with him. It's more precious than a spotlight in stage."_

They move back a year ago, Rachel just opened up her own acting/singing studio for those who aspire to became a Broadway star or a singer, while his brother got his job as a football coach in one of the University in Ohio. Going back to their hometown wasn't bad for the couple.

**Kurt's POV**

I was currently searching for my fashion magazine when Bryan's business mag landed right in front of me. I am not a fan of magazine like this I think it was boring and dull compared to the magazines I write and edit in.

To my surprise, I see a young man who would I never forget, even after everything that had happened.

Blaine Anderson is their front cover, I stared at the picture this wasn't the man who wore suspenders and bowties back in high school. He's wearing elegant business attire, looking good and handsome as ever. His hair was light gelled back making him look more clean and presentable.

It's been 5 years since the break-up, he shouldn't be reading this but he can't force his self not to wonder how Blaine's doing now. He was intrigued if he has a boyfriend like him or if he's married. So he decided to scan the magazine landing him exactly on the interview page.

Most of the questions were about business he was about to close the magazine when his eyes caught one personal question.

"Is there someone special in your life now Blaine?" the interviewer asked.

"No one." 

"How long have you been single?"

"5 years,"

"That's too long I think, you might be waiting for someone isn't it?" The interviewer questioned again. 

"Having relationship is not in my mind right now." 

End of Interview

So Blaine has been single since the break up he was too preoccupied in reading the article that he didn't notice that Bryan arrived home.

"Hey," Bryan called my attention as he gave me a kiss.

"Hi! You're Home." I replied as I returned the kiss. 

"Well yes, are you really reading my magazine? You said it was boring?" He teasingly asked.

"I was searching for my magazine when this drops off." I replied as I put the magazine back in the rack.

"Are you packed for our flight tomorrow?"

"Yup, I am ready as I can be."

Bryan and I were going back home to Ohio for 3 weeks, just to visit our families. 

**Blaine's POV**

I am sitting in my office reading proposals. It's been my routine, waking up around 6 am, taking a jog up to 7 am then getting ready for a long day of work. Sometimes I went out with some of my business partners in a party or club just to get loose.

This has been me after the break up putting myself back to work, working too hard just to avoid thinking and remembering the break up.

I was about to read the and signed the 5th proposal when my phone suddenly rings..

"Hello?"

"Blaine, it's Wes!" He replied excitedly.  

"Oh hey, what's up with your wedding?" I asked as I finished signing the last document. 

"I'm getting married next week and you're coming right?"

"Of course! why wouldn't I? I'm your best man I needed to be there."

"Great! I'll see you next week Anderson."

"Yup, say hi for me to David."

"Sure, that guy misses you. The Warblers missed you."

I laughed as we hang up. David and Wes are going to get married this year, leaving me as the single one in marital status.

I looked around the city as I remember everything that happened before I became what I am right now. After the heartache that I had, I tried to move on and forget about everything but I just can't. It feels like I was still stuck back in those years I was with him. I didn't even tried to enter into a relationship because I know deep inside, I'm still not ready and that I might hurt the person I will commit myself to if I can't still move on from my past. What happened between me and Kurt had changed me. I learned how to love myself first before loving somebody else. I was healing for the past 5 years, finding who I am without Kurt. It was hard living without him and not be able to talk to him. Before he became my lover he was my best friend first that's what makes it so much hard in moving on. But as time passed by I realized that what Kurt and I had is something to be treasured for but also something to be put behind me in order to move on. 


	3. Miss You Like Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B.

_They're all back in Ohio….._

Bryan was still getting accustomed to Burt and the whole family. 

Blaine on the other hand just arrived at their old home, it's been 4 years since he returned here. He went to his room; it looks the same, the pictures of New Directions and Warblers on the wall, and even Kurt's picture in his bedside table.

**Kurt's POV**

As we have our Friday Dinner, Rachel mentioned something about a planned reunion for the New Directions. 

"We have a reunion tomorrow, you know the New Directions in Breadstix." She mentioned as she took a bite of her lettuce from her salad. Still a vegetarian. 

"Santana called me about that, glad we came home this time." I answered as I looked at Bryan who was carefully listening to the conversation. 

"New Directions has been missing you Kurt." Finn told me as he took a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

I didn't answered I just smiled at my brother, of course I miss my friends. It's just that Ohio holds a lot of memories especially my relationship with Blaine.

That night, Bryan was packing his things for his visit to his family for a week. This has been our arrangement we will spend our vacation with our respective family.

"I'm going to miss you." He said as he nuzzled my neck.

"You're only going to be gone for a week, I'm sure we can survive." I replied with a laugh and continued "We've talked about this right? We will spend this vacation with our family and friends, besides when we get back to New York I'm all yours." I finished saying when I gave him a quick kiss and helped him packing his things.

**Blaine's POV**

I was in the study room, reading a memoir of my Grandfather when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Finally! I've reached you Anderson; I've been calling here countless times!" She said irritatingly.

"Santana?"

"The one and only, look the New Directions are having reunion tomorrow at breadstix and you will come."

Still dominant as ever.

"Santana.." I replied with the tone of seriousness.

"No buts, you will come or I'll drag you from there to breadstix, understand?"

I chuckled with the idea, I decided to agree it's a reunion and I should be there I miss the guys,  even the annoying Rachel. They've been like a family to me.

* * *

 

Next day, 6 pm

**Kurt's POV**

As soon as we arrived we are bombarded with hugs and squeals, it's been too long since I saw these people. When Mr. Schuester arrived, we all give him a hug, this was our coach the person who influenced me a lot and became a great part of what I am now.

"Look at you! I am so proud of you guys." He exclaimed with a smile after we let him breath because of our tight hugs on him.

After some catching up with the girls and even the guys, I decided to freshen up in the bathroom leaving the New Directions table.

 

"Is Blaine coming?"Rachel asked.

"Of course and he's just walking to us right now." Santana answered with big smile.

"I am sorry, I am late." Blaine said sheepishly.

"Blaine!" they all squealed upon arrival, they haven't contact or seen this guy Blaine has been MIA since the break-up.

 

**Back to Kurt's POV**

I came back after 10 minutes to find them circled to someone. Luckily I bumped to Brittany who's also going to the comfort room.

"Britt, who's there?" I asked incredulously as I observed the gang, ecstatically cheering for the person who had arrived. 

"It's Blaine," She answered with a sad smile and went to the comfort room.

This is what I am afraid of, that we time will come we needed to see each other again. I carefully sit beside Mercedes still the group was occupied asking Blaine of his whereabouts and his new found fame as one of the youngest businessmen. I can't blame them if they react like this as he has been a great part of New Directions and they haven't seen him for years because of the break up.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked when she notices that I am stiff and uncomfortable.

"I'm fine."

After a while of giving Blaine a warm welcome they all settled down. We saw each other and he just smiled at me, the smile that he gave to me the first time we met at Dalton.

"I'm so happy were all complete!" Rachel screamed excitedly.

"So, there's an open mic there at the stage like any other times we will sing." Santana ordered as the light went dim.

As usual Rachel takes the first song, "Someone that I used to love"

I raised my eyebrow to my sister in law and look at my brother.

"Are you guys going on a separation or something?" Tina asked to Finn.

"What? No! Rachel and I were great." Finn answered immediately with a confuse expression.

"Why she's singing that song? It's a heartbreak song you know." Mercedes butted in.

"We all know Rachel she sings songs that she wants it doesn't matter if it's appropriate or not besides it fits her vocal range." Santana answered.

My eyes scanned around the group to find Blaine busy talking with Puck and Mike. Then I heard whispers beside me it was Tina and Mr. Schue

"What happened to them?" Mr. Schue asked.

"They broke up while they're in New York, believe me Mr. Schue it shocked all of us, we thought they're gonna get married but it turned out differently."

I heard our coach sighs sadly, "I admire the kind of relationship these two have, they have something like instant chemistry of and I'm a witnessed to what they had went through in their relationship. I even expect them to be married just like Finn and Rachel."

I was speechless to what I've heard between Mr. Schue and Tina, I didn't know that they saw us like that.

**Blaine's POV**

I'm thirty minutes late when I arrived at breadstix, upon seeing me they gave me a warm welcome. There are brotherly hugs from the boys and kisses on the cheek from the girls. I saw Kurt came from the comfort room we smiled at each other and I continued to chat with the boys.

"How long are you going to be here in Ohio Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"1 week, I'm here for Wes wedding."

We did not notice that Santana and Mercedes takes the stage and sings "I know him so well"

"Why is everybody into heartbreak songs? We should do party songs!" Puck commented as he finished up his beer.

I also noticed it that most of the songs performed were about break up and heartache, first Rachel sang "someone that I used to love," then these two lady have their own rendition of Whitney's "I know him so well."

The night ended with a group promise that we're going to see each other again no matter what.

"I want to see you again Blaine. We haven't talked for years!" Rachel scolded me with sad smile.

"I'll meet up with you I promise before I flew back to Chicago." I answered as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then I turned to Finn and tap his back.

"You know you have to keep your promise to Rachel right? Because she's going to bugged me about this." Finn stated while we walked back to our cars.

"Of course,"

"See you soon Blaine."

"Yeah, take care of Rachel." I looked around to find Kurt with his phone he's talking and laughing to whoever he's talking to.

**Kurt's POV**

I was about to walked in the parking lot following Rachel and Finn when my phone suddenly rings, its Bryan we haven't talked for 2 days just exchanging messages. When we finished our 5 minutes how are you, I miss you and I love you conversation I took a glance to find Blaine left the place already.

I went back to my room as soon as Finn and Rachel drop me off, I scanned my old things to find a box I can't remember having this box in here.

I opened it to find the things Blaine and I used to share. There are pictures of us in Chicago for Nationals then the graduation picture with Dad then finally our last summer together before I went to transfer to New York.

Our dream board is included in the box also it is where we paste all that we want to happen in the next years of our lives.

_Flashback_

_"I'm bored Blaine" I stated with a loud sigh as I rolled on  my stomach._

_"I know me too," He answered with a smile while reading a magazine._

_"All we do is eat, study, sleep." I sighed loudly again._

_"Oh you forgot something." He said mischievously._

_"What?"_

_"All we do is eat, study, sleep and have sex." He stated proudly._

_"Do you really have to add the last one?"_

_"Of course, because that's all we do in this 2 weeks' vacation. And besides I didn't hear you complaining whenever we do that."_

_I slapped him with our couch pillow and pinched his nose._

_"You pervert!"I shouted at him_

_"Look who's talking."_

_"We really have to do something that is worthwhile"_

_"Sex is worthwhile."_

_"I'm serious, come on think."_

_After few minutes of quietness because Blaine went to our room he returned holding 2 wooden boards and glues._

_"What is this?"_

_"Where's your magazines?"_

_"It's in my table. What are you going to do to my magazines?" I shouted at him when he disappeared in the hallway._

_"We are going to do something useful and inspirational."_

_"What?"_

_"What do you see yourself like in 5 years from now?"_

_"I'm one of the famous fashion designer maybe also an editor in chief in a fashion magazine." I answered dreamingly._

_"Paste it there you having a nice office, your designs in the runaway. Just like that, paste all the things that you want to happen in your life in the next years."_

_We didn't notice that 2 hours had passed because we're too busy pasting and designing our personal dream board._

_"Okay, let me see yours first." I told him as we cleaned up our mess._

_He presented his work with a big smile on his face looking proud for his own craft. He doesn't have many pictures glued like mine._

_"This is where I see myself 5 years from now, sitting in my office as the C.E.O. because Dad handed me his position." He said pointing out in a black themed office in the upper part of the board._

_"Very masculine." I joked._

_"Hmp, then there's this house which I live in with you."_

_I nodded my head with a smile._

_"I made dinner for you and the kids so after you came home we can eat dinner together." Pointing out to the picture of family happily having their dinner together."_

_"Kids?" I choked out._

_"Uh, yeah? I saw myself with you having kids, I want twins boy and girl probably we can have them because of surrogate. Like you know the way Rachel came to the world?" He said nervously._

_"Blaine, you're rambling."_

_He didn't hear the last statement that I said because he continued to rambles " I know you're not decided to if you want kids or not and I'm not forcing you to have your decision now about having kids. It's just a dream of mine to be a dad and a husband to you. And I haven't proposed to you yet so maybe this isn't your mind right now and I still have to get your dad's permission on marrying you then " He didn't finished what he was about to say because I suddenly kisses him._

_After we pulled back._

_"You really see yourself still with me in the next years?" I asked with a smile._

_"I do"_

_I kissed him again; the presentation of dream board was forgotten._

_End of Flashback_

I didn't realize I was crying when I remembered that time, I feel guilty because in my dream board it's all about my dreams in fashion. Like being a famous designer in which my designs will be presented internationally. There's just 1 picture that includes Blaine because I saw him as my partner that's why I involved him in my dreams.

I came back to reality when Dad came in.

"Hey bud." He greeted me as he sat beside me. 

"Dad."

"How's the reunion?"

"It's good, I've miss them so much it's really different when you're with them, like you don't have to be perfect because they love you for who you are."

"They're your friends you don't have to pretend to be perfect when you're with them because all of you know each other since you were young."

"I didn't know I have this box here."

"It was drop off by Blaine 4 years ago if I remembered correctly."

"He came here?"

"Yeah, he visited me twice and personally gives me my favorite football jersey and jacket."

"I am not aware of that"

"He asked me not to mention it to you because he's doing it for me and not to get you back."

I'm surprise to what Dad revealed to me, Blaine treated my family like his own after all what I did to him.

I found Blaine's promise ring at the bottom of the box, we both have our promise ring mine was hidden at the bottom of my closet so Bryan will not notice it.

I always wonder what my life could have been if I'm still with him, I might be happy having kids or I had transferred back in Ohio with my own family like Rachel and Finn because one things for sure Blaine and I want to settle down.

Suddenly regrets overwhelmed me once again, I was so stupid and selfish thinking about myself. That I didn't realize having kids, going back to Ohio with Blaine has been my dream and I'm  too coward and proud to admit that all I want is simple life with the man I loved.


End file.
